Inner Flame
Description Inner Flame (内炎 Uchi Honō) is a transformation-type Quirk that is a mix between the Quirks Molten Mask and Inner Darkness, owned by Amano's mother and father respectively. Inner Flame allows Amano to enter a form which is made of highly compressed magma. He can decompress the magma very quickly to blast it at his opponents, or create a puddle of semi-condensed lava, then uncondense it to create a giant pillar of lava that shoots into the sky. He can also manipulate and move lava as well, but only lava that has come from his magma form (not from any other source), and even this is rather weak, as he can't control it very well. However, all of this power comes with a cost; Amano's inner flame speaks to him, and subconsciously influences his actions. The inner flame is evil, and wants all life to burn; its power is unstoppable, but because it's controlled by Amano, its power has been dampened, but this also means Amano cannot use the full extent of his powers without surrendering control to his inner flame for a set amount of time. Although, he can surrender only a small amount of control, so that it doesn't make much of a difference to his personality, but still makes him more powerful. As previously stated, Amano's magma form is usually highly compressed. The better Amano is feeling, the more lava is compressed in his magma form when he enters it. If Amano is sick or in a lot of pain, his magma form won't have very much compressed magma, and thus he won't have much to use. If Amano has used his lava abilities so much that he is no longer compressed, his abilities become almost identical to his mother's, however he still retains minor geo-thermokinesis. While in his magma form, Amano cannot stay in a cold area for long, as after several minutes he starts to solidify. Eventually, he is enveloped in a stone shell, which cracks open and crumbles after about 30 minutes, allowing Amano to escape. Although, Amano can spread lava around the surrounding area to either eliminate the source of the cold, and/or allow him to stay in his magma form for longer because of the heat. The longer Amano stays in his magma form, as well as the more he uses his Quirk, the more control the inner flame has over him. It takes quite a while for the inner flame to be able to consistently affect Amano's attacks, but luckily for Amano, he has usually beaten his opponent by then. The Inner Flame slowly loses control over the next hour or two after Amano leaves his magma form, but will start gaining control if he enters it again. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: ~Inner Flame allows the user to be highly resistant to physical force and pressure while in magma form. ~Inner Flame is, overall, a very powerful Quirk, due to the amount of damage it can do. ~Due to the nature of Inner Flame, there are a lot of possible techniques, attacks, etc. Weaknesses: ~Inner Flame can be very descructive, which can be a bad thing in a populated area. ~Users of Inner Flame are very weak to cold, and especially water. ~The Inner Flame speaks to the user, and subconsciously influences their actions. ~The longer the user is in magma form, the more control Inner Flame has over them. Techniques & Abilities Abilities: Magma Form ~ Turns Amano and his clothes into magma. Shape Shifting ~ While in his Magma Form, Amano can morph his body (or just parts of his body) to become something else. However, if he changes his form into a bird, for example, he does ''not ''gain the ability to fly. Physical Damage Invulnerablility ~ While in his Magma Form, Amano is highly resistant to physical force or pressure, as he is a liquid. Techniques & Attacks: Magma Crusher ~ Amano turns his hand into a large hammer, then jumps up and slams it on his opponent. Burning Shell ~ Amano flattens himself into a large puddle of magma, moves under his opponent, and envelops them with himself. Blazing Uppercut ~ Amano touches his hands to the ground, and spreads molten rock over it, and under his opponent. He then decompresses it, and sends lava flying into the sky. Molten Doom ~ Amano reaches out both of his hands, and uses most of, if not all of his compressed lava to create an enormous blast of lava that has enough power to destroy a building. However, this attack is so straining that Amano is usually defenseless for the rest of the battle if this does not defeat his enemy. Lava Shield ~ Amano creates a large, somewhat thin, half-circle of magma a few feet in front of him. This can stop water from being poured on him, can burn off the arm of a melee attacker, and simply keep his opponent at bay. This shield only lasts for as long as it's in the air, though he can make as many as he likes, as long as he has enough compressed lava left. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Zendichez